A Hephaestus TV Original Movie: Choir Boys
by KibaKibbles
Summary: When Percy was 7-years old he was forced to join an after school event. Unknowingly he was being filmed by Olympus's reality film crew. Join him and other Camp Half Blood Members as they try to win first place in the Choir Olympics! Story is cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I have to sing**

Sometimes at Camp Halfblood instead of campfire songs after dinner they'd have a camp wide activity. This night happened to be movie night. The only movies they watched at camp were the Camp introductions and a Tristan McLean movie about gladiators.

"Do you know what we're watching today?" Percy asked his friend Grover who took the metal seat next to him.

"No, but I hope it's another gladiator movie! The last one was epic."

Percy spied Annabeth and waved her over. She smiled at him and Percy felt his heart beat faster. They were officially dating after their underwater kiss a few weeks before. But he was still pleasantly getting used to everything.

"I hope it's not a Tristan McLean movie," Annabeth said before giving him a peck on his cheek and sitting down next to him.

"I thought you'd like him, every girl likes him," Grover said sternly. Percy laughed, Grover would probably be the head of the Tristan McLean fanclub if they had one at Camp HalfBlood.

"Well I'm not every girl," Annabeth replied giving him a mock glare.

"Hello everyone!" Chiron drew everyone's attention as the last of the campers found a seat. "The summer is almost over and our non-year-rounders are about to leave which makes this the perfect bonding time for all of us."

Groans came from the audience and Percy saw a few Ares kids roll their eyes. Of course the last thing Percy wanted to do was bond with them to.

Chiron ignored the grumblings and motioned for a man to stand next to him. A guy with wavy brown hair dressed in a tuxedo as if he were at some magnificent event gave them all a beaming smile. Percy couldn't shake the feeling that he was strangely familiar.

"Hello campers!" the man smiled at them widely flashing his extremely bright teeth, "It is so great to be here today with all of you wonderful demigods."

He must've expected applause but was received only with silence and a few people laughing.

"Anyways today I would like to share a film that aired on Hephaestus tv years ago. It's been re-edited to fit into one movie and I just know you all will enjoy it. It features a few familiar faces in the audience today!" Percy was confused when the man looked briefly at him.

"And now to start the movie!"

The man smiled before retreating back to his seat. The large projector lit up and the intro music began.

'Choirboys'

The title was displayed and Percy felt an enormous sense of déjà vu. Suddenly as the background music played Percy was greeted by a horrifying sight of himself- but younger around the time when he was 7. Annabeth and Grover gave him confused looks which he returned. He never told anyone but around the time from 2nd grade to 3rd he totally forgot what happened, he thought it had been normal as most kids don't remember when they were young but as he watched himself talking to his mother he started putting pieces together.

* * *

'_Is Your Child A Problem Child?_

_Does Your Child Need Motivation?_

_Does Your Child Suffer From ADD And Seem To Fail Every Grade?_

_You're in luck! I'm here to transform your child. I will motivate them to succeed through the power of music. They will literally transform before your eyes.'_

"Mom, no! Please! I'm a boy, and boys don't sing, and what if someone from school sees me? All the other guys will laugh at me!" Screamed a 7-year old green-eyed child at his mother who could only smile as she tried to calm her now red-faced child.

"Percy, you know with this new job I won't be able to pick you up from school anymore, or even be home with you. And Mrs. Lowe is moving, and there is no one else I trust you to stay with.

I've already been recommended to give this a try by Jessie. You remember her. She has those boys, Connor and Travis. They are a bit older than you. They've been going to the music program for over a year now. They even got to fly to France for a concert!" Sally Jackson said trying to excite him while preparing blue pasta Alfredo for the two of them.

"It's not like you'd let me go to France. I'd have to go by boat and that would take years." Percy sighed frustrated at what was just another problem in his life.

"More like months Percy," his mother joked as she smiled at him, "The point is, they take this seriously. You've already been kicked out of 2 schools and you're only in the second grade."

"Not to mention I'm ADD and Dyslevilish?"

"Dyslexic," corrected his mother.

Sally sighed in her silent frustration as she set a plate for both of them at the table and served them their food. Percy defeated, ate his food in silence. Sally could only offer her son a smile, she knew he really didn't want to go but she was harboring a secret that could separate the two of them forever.

After the two finished their meal in silence they both started washing the dishes. Sally washing their plates and cups, and Percy drying everything off.

"Mom, I wish dad was here," Percy said breaking the silence, "that way you wouldn't have to work so long, and I wouldn't need a baby sitter and you wouldn't be dating Smelly Gabe."

Sally smiled sadly at Percy, leaving his statement open as she reminisced about what could have been.

oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡

The next day began in their normal routine. Sally got Percy and herself dressed and out the door before 7, Percy was dropped off at school and Sally rushed to her first job as a waitress at a tiny Greek restaurant.

Percy sat in class thinking about the nightmare that was picking him up promptly after school. The "Choir Bus," the music program's bus service, would pick him up to take him on a 30 minute drive out of the city into the suburbs of New York where he would attend his first choir session. He wasn't thrilled, especially knowing he would spend 5 hours every day after school for the rest of the school year with them.

The day blew by slowly, extremely slow to a child with ADD and dyslexia. Where a day at school seems like a never ending public broadcasting documentary on cow dung.

When the bell rang Percy dragged his feet all the way to his locker, taking his sweet time in hopes the "Choir Bus," he scoffed at the lame name, would leave him.

However, much like everything else in a life where everything seemed to go against him the bus was there when he walked outside and the driver of the bus, a man with long blond hair and dull brown eyes, looked thoroughly pissed on having to wait as he glared at Percy.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Re-editing the story! It features new, never before seen scenes. I hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I hate singing?**

Percy smiled sheepishly at the angry man trying to ease the impending tongue lashing that he was about to receive.

"What in Hades took you so long?" The man yelled at him in a British accent, "I been sittin out here for 20 minutes. There are other kids to pick up y'know. I was tryin to be nice like the boss said to be and pick ye up first but if ye gonna be an arse about it I should've left ya."

"Uh, you could've left, I wouldn't have minded!" Percy said with a nervous grin. He was disappointed the man didn't take the hint and leave him like he wanted him to.

"Get on the bus now! Boss is gonna have my head bringing all of ya there late y'know, and y'know whose fault that is?" The man asked him as he continued to glare.

"….Mine…." Percy said sheepishly. He was starting to not like this man.

"Yes yours. Now, get on the bloody bus!" The man shouted as he pushed Percy forward.

The bus wasn't like a normal school bus. In fact the bus was more like one of those big white vans that seated a lot of people. As Percy shuffled to a seat in the back he noted the candy bars and sheets of paper strewn all over the floor.

"You don't keep the bus very clean," Percy noted out loud by accident, his ADD made him blurt out things without thinking sometimes.

"Ah shuddup!" Shouted the blond man whose name Percy didn't know.

Percy taking the hint remained quiet. They passed neighboring schools in Percy's area to stop at a brick building in the middle of a busy area. Standing outside where Conner and Travis Stoll. They looked like twins but were actually brothers. Connor was 10, Travis was 9. Percy thought were just as crazy as himself.

They were always getting into trouble, in fact they were a bit ahead of Percy in getting kicked out of schools. They were once kicked out of three schools in the course of one school year. They were also expert trouble makers. Which often time involved him whenever he and his mother visited their apartment. They had blond hair and upturned eyes that always made them look like they were up to no good, which in many cases was true.

"Cleepy! Why did you take so long?" One of the brothers shouted as they both boarded the bus, Percy still couldn't tell the two apart.

"Asclepius , " corrected the bus driver that Percy now knew as Asclepius or Cleepy, "Blame the little squirt back there, makin me fall behind schedule. Lousy kids," the bus driver said motioning towards Percy who could only smile cautiously as the two twins focused their sinister blue eyes on him.

"Percy!" they both shouted in unison.

"Nice to see you," said one boy.

"Is your mom making you come?" asked the other.

"Do you even know how to sing?" asked the first boy. Percy was starting to get confused.

"We don't!" shouted one of the brothers.

"Well we didn't," corrected the other.

"Anyways don't tell anyone about this-" began one of them.

"I won't!" cried Percy trying to answer one question before either brother began another, "I won't if you don't tell anyone about me doing this."

"Agreed!" Both brothers said in unison.

The "Choir Bus" made 12 more stops picking up a total of 17 kids. Most of them ignored Percy, a few casually asking his name.

After what felt like an hour because of the constant chattering of all the other kids and a few back-and-forth arguments between Cleepy and the Stoll brothers, they finally arrived at their destination. As they exited the bus Percy took in the pale green house that some of the kids were now jogging to enter.

The house was not in the best condition, especially amongst all the nice houses of the suburb. The stairs were wooden and rotting, the door screen was falling apart, and the lime green paint was chipping off all over the outside.

"Common Percy, we're already late. I don't think the O man is gonna be very happy-"

"Not that he is ever happy," interjected one of the brothers.

"About us showing up late," finished the other brother.

Percy nodded as he rushed off the bus and followed Conner and Travis into the now crowded house.

The front door leaded into a big open foyer that was painted white with a gold trim. Everyone was throwing all their school bags and coats onto the ground.

"Put your stuff down here," explained one of the twins, "we're going into the back to start singing now. We normally sing first, then have dinner, and then do our homework together."

Percy placed his book bag and fall jacket onto the ground. Then he followed the Stolls into a room in the back that looked like a living a room. It was very big, it had to be to fit all of the boys in the room, and it was painted the same color as the foyer. On the side of the room next to one of the walls was a huge shiny black grand piano. In front of the piano there were chairs placed in 3 rows. Percy sat next to Conner and Travis only to be grabbed from his seat.

"You must be Percy," said a tall man with neatly combed dark wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing very nice clothes compared to everyone else in the room. He had on navy blue dress pants, a white dress shirt and a golden tie.

"I am Sir O," said the man.

"Sir O?" asked Percy as he tried to hide his laughter, he'd never heard of anyone referring to themselves as Sir.

"Yes, Sir O. Anyways, you can't sit there, I have to test your voice first to place you in the right seat according to where your voice range is," explained Sir O.

"Oh. Um, testing 123, testing 123," said Percy tentatively, hoping this was the test Sir. O was talking about.

Sir O laughed at him as he steered him towards the grand piano. Sir O took as seat on the piano bench and played a few scales impressively as he held his head up and closed his eyes for a dramatic effect.

"Now sing what you here," Sir O said and then he started playing the C major scale.

"W-wait, I-I can't!" Percy stuttered.

By now the room was completely silent as all the boys were in their seats watching the scene before them. Percy was terrified as he quickly looked at everyone in the chairs staring at him, and back to the weird man playing scales telling him to sing in front of everyone.

Percy was a brave guy, but that was only doing "boyish" things like running a mile in 4 minutes or swimming five laps at his school's pool without having to take a breath. Singing was a girly thing, wasn't it?

"Ah, nervous aren't you Perseus Jackson. It's okay, everyone here was once just afraid as you," said Sir O as he patted Percy awkwardly on the head.

Percy nodded, took in a deep breath. If the others could do it, he could too. He wasn't chicken.

"Now!123 go!" Sir O said as he began playing C major scale again, one note at a time.

Percy sang each note timidly as Sir O went up and down the scale. Finally after the second time going up and down the scales Sir O stopped.

"Beautiful voice Percy! Of course not as beautiful as mine… But beautiful! You are soprano 1. Sit down next to Aaron and Christopher," said Sir O, motioning to the only empty seat in the room.

"Now let's sing!"

* * *

**AN:/ Thanks for the reviews! Also just to note:**

Connor and Travis –Hermes's kids

Aaron- Ares's kid (my only original character, I just liked the name Aaron for a child of Ares but think of him as a nicer Clarisse)

Christopher Rodriguez- Hermes's kid


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I made friends?**

"You sure were a cute kid Percy," Annabeth grinned at him.

So far throughout the movie Percy was in a state of deep embarrassment. Having to watch a movie about himself when he didn't know cameras were around and doing things like scratching his butt when he thought no one was looking or picking his nose, and to have all the campers watch was making his current situation very awkward.

Not to mention he honestly didn't remember any of what was going on in the movie. And from the looks Conner and Travis were sending him, neither did they. It must have been the mist trying to hide this particular stage in his life because whenever he tried to jog his memory back to this, he was faced with a blank wall.

Percy was nervous about what the movie would reveal. As he watched, it was like a puzzle was being put together right in front of him as he tried to piece together the blank slates.

Percy resumed watching the movie with a red face, shifting nervously in his seat.

* * *

The choir sang a few warm up songs like, "My Bonnie" and "Doe a Deer." Percy tried to keep up with the others but he didn't know the words to the song and he still wasn't comfortable singing. So, for most of the warm ups he mouthed everything instead of singing.

"Okay everyone, as you all know this is the start of a new term. Last year at the world choir competition we only placed 3rd. I've taken the time to write a few new songs that I know will blow the judges away!" Mr. O then began to teach the choristers the lyrics of the first song.

Everything was going smoothly until in the middle of the lesson Percy began to smell something awful. It smelled like rotten meat that someone threw up and then let sit in a hot room for a year. A few moments after Percy smelled it the whole room was in motion. Everyone was standing up and fanning their faces.

"Hey hold on! I was in the middle of teaching! Sit down at once!" shouted Sir. O as he tried to bring order to the now frantic choristers. He stood in front of the one door to the room trying to block everyone from leaving.

"Aww who died in here!" someone shouted.

"Sir O did you kill someone?" joked my seat neighbor Christopher.

"Sir O why would you store the body in here? You know you're supposed to use a freezer," added my other seat neighbor Aaron.

"Ugh seriously guys, this is immature," said a chubby boy with blond curly hair in front of me,  
"Very immature! Now my sinuses are flaring," said the boy's twin brother covering his nose and taking deep breaths.

Everyone was scurrying around trying to breathe as Sir O remained in front of the only door. Also since there were no windows the smell seemed to increasingly get worse. Aaron began trying to forcefully move Sir O from the door frame by punching and kicking him, unsuccessfully. The curly haired blond twins were lying motionlessly on the floor. A few boys were on the ground rocking back in forth with what looked like tears streaming down their faces. And Percy noted through all the commotion that Connor and Travis were conveniently missing from the room

"SILENCE!" shouted Sir O.

Everyone immediately shut their mouths. Though, Aaron continued punching him in the gut, stopping only when a surprisingly strong Sir O picked him up with one hand.

"Connor, Travis you two are so dead," Sir O whispered menacingly with a crazed look in his eyes.

Then he rushed out the room as the rest of the choristers gladly followed after him. Percy and the now conscious curly haired blond twins were the only ones remaining in the room.

"Well that's the end of today's practice," one of the twins said to him, "I'm Castor by the way. I'm 9."

"I'm Pollux," said his brother as the three of them exited the room.

"Hi I'm Percy. Connor and Travis sure are crazy, my mom is friends with theirs so I know they do this stuff a lot," Percy said politely to the two seemingly sane twins.

"Yeah! They do this all the time. I'm surprised Sir O hasn't killed them by now, he always says he is, but the worse that happens to them is kitchen duty. You'll get used to it," said Castor nonchalantly.

The three walked to where all the angry shouting was coming from in the kitchen near the front of the house. The kitchen was a good sized room, but was a bit cramped with everyone in there. The walls were painted pink with a dark green trim and had flower print along the top. There weren't any tables in the room just a granite counter with a sink, stove, dishwasher, and fridge.

Percy pushed his way through the small crowd that was formed in the kitchen and saw Sir O holding both Conner and Travis upside down by their ankles. The sibling's mouths were covered in what looked like chocolate and underneath them were the remains of a cake.

"So let me get this straight, you planted 20 stink bombs in the chorus room, then snuck out while I wasn't looking to steal our dessert for the evening?" Questioned a very pissed off choir teacher. His teeth were gritted and face red. He looked really scary to Percy, different from his earlier arrogant mannerism.

"Well, we also ate some of the lasagna that was cooked," Connor or Travis said impishly.

"It wasn't very good though, too salty," added the other.

Sir O wasn't amused, "Kitchen duty until the summer for the two of you."

"What?" they both screamed at him, "That's no fai-!"

"Quiet! You both are just like your father. Always up to no good," muttered Sir O.

The twins grimaced in response to his statement. Percy was confused, as far as he knew their father was absent from their lives just like his own.

"Everyone in the dining room, we will eat what's left of the lasagna and you can thank the Stoll brothers for your lack of dessert," Sir O said dropping the brothers on the ground.

Everyone groaned and thanked them sarcastically. As Percy was about to enter the dining room he was stopped by Sir O.

"I need to discuss some things with you real quick," He told Percy ushering him into the chorus room that still had a faint scent of the stinky odder.

"First I've already talked to your mother and we've discussed how she needs someone to watch you on days when there is not chorus practice and when we get out early. For that reason I already discussed this with a few parents of the other kids, you will be allowed to go to Michael's house, Christopher's house or Castor and Pollux's house. They all live near you and will be able to drive you home. Okay?"

"Yup," said a now depressed Percy, taking in what the man said. He knew that his mom's new job at the candy shop would affect the time they spent together but he didn't realize just how much time they would be apart.

"Cheer up young fellow, when I was young I was alone too. A father too busy to spend time with me unless I was singing, a mother who only lived to hear me play the lyre, and eight sisters who followed my band spreading the word of my music," Sir O said while gazing into the distance as he told his story as if the memories truly pained him.

"So you weren't really alone," Percy stated, "Your family was always around you."

"Yes, well I was trying to cheer you up kid," Sir O said grumpily as Percy broke him out of his trance. "Anyways, I also wanted to tell you that your voice is marvelous. It really is, I don't lie. I know you're new and I normally give solos to the older boys, but I want you to sing solo in a few songs. I want you to be a lead vocalist."

Percy gasped at the sudden news. Before today the most he sung were Beatles songs with his mom in the car.

Sir Oh continued, "This means you're going to actually have to sing in practices. No more mouthing the words or you can join Connor and Travis in kitchen duty. Understand? Also, because you're going to solo in our next competition you and me are going to have private sessions every day until I feel you are caught up."

Percy nodded and then Sir O left the room to join the others in the kitchen, leaving Percy shocked and horrified.

* * *

**Castor & Pollux –** sons of Dionysus


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ **Really dramatic chapter up ahead, in the first book when Percy realized his mother had been suffering from abuse at the hands of Gabe I was really saddened and when I started writing this story I knew I wanted to explore that a bit. So** this chapter is going to be _a strong_ K+.**

**Chapter 4: Life goes on?**

Months passed and it was now winter in New York City. The few months since Percy had joined the choir were surprisingly great. He had made new friends. Pollux and Castor were always nice to talk to whenever things got crazy, they knew how to keep cool in all the madness. Aaron was one of the insane people that sometimes got Percy riled up and into a fight, but they always managed to cool down and laugh about their disputes. Percy was finally able to tell Conner and Travis apart, due to a stunt gone wrong resulting in Connor having a small scare on his temple.

Percy also became close friends with the leader of the choir, Will Solace. He was the oldest and more experience singer, not to mention close friends with Sir O.

Percy's private lessons with Sir O were interesting to say the least. At the beginning of each lesson Sir O made Percy meditate, which wouldn't really be bad if Sir O didn't start talking about his past every time. It was hard getting him to stop; his mother told him that Sir O was a narcissist.

Anyways with Sir O's help, by December surprisingly Percy was one of the best singers in the choir. He was given two solos and three duets to perform during the world choral event in June.

As much as Percy was still embarrassed to tell anyone that he sang in a choir he was actually having a good time. The other guys didn't make fun of him because they were all stuck singing too. Besides singing became an outlet for his frustrations at home and school. His grades were still terrible and he still got into fights every once in a while.

"Everyone I have great news! We're going to perform a few of the songs we've been practicing in a recital! Now everyone can see how talented I am at turning troubled boys into civilized youth," Sir O announced at the beginning of choir practice.

"Where are we going to perform?" asked Will.

"Carnegie Hall, beautiful place. I've performed there on about 100 different occasions. The first time occurred in 18-"  
"When exactly are we going to perform?" Will asked breaking Sir O from his rambling.

Sir O hated to be interrupted, something that happened far too often as his favorite past time seemed to be discussing his past life events. Which to Percy seemed strange because he would often discuss things that Percy was sure occurred life times ago.

Sir O glared at Will but answered his question, "On the 23rd of December. Right before Christmas, or whatever you people celebrate."

Everyone in the room got excited. Most of them, except Percy and another newbie, had already performed in front of a big audience so they knew the adrenaline rush that occurred when on stage in front of a large audience.

Percy was nervous especially at what Sir O said next, "The songs we will be singing will be "Deep Peace," and "The Fountain."

"What?" Percy shouted out in horror, "But those are the two songs where I have to sing solo."

Sir O only laughed at his remark. Chris gave him a pat on the back and wished him good luck.

That wasn't the worse news to come for Percy though.

oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡

"Percy, Gabe is going to move in with us in a few weeks," his mother told him during a short visit to their rented cabin in Mantuak.

On the 13th of December, Smelly Gabe became his step-father and transformed their peaceful warm home with beer cans and his repugnant smell.

"Get me a beer out of the fridge!" Gabe shouted at Sally who was in the kitchen preparing normal colored Alfredo and cheese for Gabe who had refused to eat anything blue.

Percy glared at him from his chair that was opposite of Gabe who was sprawled out on the couch. Percy got up and opened the fridge getting a beer for the lazy smelly loser who dared to ask him when they first met to call him daddy, which had resulted in blue milk to be splashed on Gabe's face by an angry 7-year old.

"My mom isn't a maid," Percy said tossing Gabe the beer.

"I'm the head of this house now boy, if I want _my_ woman to get me a beer I will," Gabe said opening his beer and returning to the show he was watching.

"She's my mother, not your woman!" Percy yelled at him.

Percy's temper was always short. Although he had promised his mother earlier to try and act civilized around Gabe, he just couldn't let his mother be talked about as some sort of possession. Percy clenched his fist and quickly swung a shot at Gabe's face, hitting him directly on his nose.

Blood squirted from Gabe's nose as he gaped at Percy. His initial shock turned into anger as he staggered to his feet with a murderous look on his face. His mother over her own shock, rushed over to them and tried to get Gabe to calm down.

Percy was horrified at what he had done, but at the same time hitting Smelly Gabe had felt kind of good. But he knew from the look he was receiving from the man that he had better get out of their quick before something bad happened to him.

Percy ran out of the room and out of the front door. He knew his mother would be more upset at him if he left their apartment building, so he instead knocked on a neighbor's door.

His neighbor, an elderly man, who thought Percy was just the cutest child around gladly let him in as tears that Percy didn't realize he had were streaming down his face.

After an hour of hiding out in his neighbor's place his mother came to get him. Through the tears that were blurring his vision, he didn't notice the black eye his mother was now sporting or the sympathetic look his old neighbor was giving his mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I can't do it!**

****Percy struggled to hold back the tears that were threatning to overcome him. Of course he knew Gabe was awful and when he was 12 he realized that he had hit her. But to know that it had been his fault and wondering how many other black eyes and bruises she got made him want to go to the Underworld and kill him again.

"I'm sorry Percy," Annabeth said as she squeezed his hand. Percy smiled at her grateful to have her by his side.

Others in the audience also gave him sympathetic looks.

* * *

The 23rd approached faster than Percy expected. His mother was straightening the hood on his golden robe that everyone in the choir had to wear.

"You look great sweetie," his mother said with a big smile on her face, "I know you're going to do great, and I can't wait to hear your solo."

Percy smiled back at his mother's smile, taking in the warmth that it always brought him.

Percy was nervous as the two of them, Gabe didn't want to go, drove to Carnegie Hall. It was around 6:30 PM and the show started at 7:00 PM. They were running late after Gabe demanded more food after he had already finished dinner.

By 6:50 PM they arrived. A frantic and angry Sir O, who was also wearing a golden robe to the amusement of Percy, met them outside and quickly dragged Percy in to where the others were. Everyone was wearing their golden robes and had their hair combed and were all dressed very nice.

"You are so dead Perseus Jackson. I swear to Zeus that sometimes you kids just make me want to compose an Opera about how the modern child lacks the capability to ever behave like a civilized child. Why would you come so late? The show starts in eight minutes now and you haven't even warmed up your voice, have you?" Sir O screamed at Percy, his intense blue eyes seemed to contain a blue fire in them as he glared.

"No, um Sir O. But we can practice now, or continue to argue." Percy stated quickly.

Sir O glared at him but rounded everyone up into their normal positions and had everyone do familiar warm-ups. As there were going through Doe a Deer, a man in a black t-shirt and black pants informed them that they had to start lining up on stage.

Percy would be the last one to exit right after Sir O because he would be singing lead in the song "The Fountain." When Sir O motioned for him to come on stage his mind blanked. He had no thoughts, only recognition that the entire audience was clapping for him and what felt like a billion eyes were all gleaming directly on him.

Sir O gave a little speech on how through his remarkable skills he was able to transform delinquent and troubled boys into civilized creatures that were now performing in Carnegie hall. Something that would win him the Nobel Peace prize one day he claimed. Then Sir O stood on the conducter's podium and motioned for everyone to straighten up and smile. Then everyone began to sing.

Percy's solo didn't come until after the full choir began a sort of chant. When it was Percy's time to shine, he took in a deep breath and began:

**The water sighs for me.**

**Through tear drops now I see,**

**The streaming water knows,**

**The Fountain overflows,**

**To cry for all,**

**To wash all sorrow in waves of peace and love**

**Free my thirsty soul again, **

**O' living Fountain.**

After the song was over the crowd erupted into roars of applause. Percy wished he could see his mom within all the people but couldn't. He wanted to see her smile the most.

Sir O nodded approvingly at him and gave him a quick smile. Percy knew he did great with the first song, but with "Deep Peace" he had to harmonize with Aaron and Will. He wasn't the main singer of this song, Castor got that honor. Aaron, Will, and Castor joined Percy at the front of the stage. Castor and Will gave Percy a quick thumbs up. Aaron looked like he was about to poop bricks, so Percy nudged his shoulder and whispered good luck.

Sir O then motioned his fingers and the accompanying Orchestra began to play. Castor sang first:

**Deep peace of the running wave to you,**

**Deep peace of the flowing air to you,**

**Deep peace of the quiet earth to you,**

**Deep peace of the shining stars to you**

**Deep peace of the gentle night to you**

**Moon and stars pour their healing light on you.**

Percy's harmonization with Will and Aaron repeated the same lines as what Castor sung:

**Deep peace of the running wave to you,**

**Deep peace of the flowing air to you,**

**Deep peace of the quiet earth to you,**

**Deep peace of the shining stars to you**

**Deep peace of the gentle night to you**

**Moon and stars pour their healing light on you.**

After they finished the song they were met with another roaring round of applause and a few shouts of praise from the audience. Sir O then bowed to the audience and motioned for the soloist to do so also. Then the choir exited the stage.

Percy was in the trance of an adrenaline rush. His heart was pumping, his palms were sweaty, but he felt like a million bucks. After a few hugs from the other choristers and a pat on the head from Sir O he met his mother outside, running up to her as fast as he could as she enveloped him into her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fun times should be forever.**

It was now May. At the end of September the choir would be competing in the World Choir Olympics that to Percy's surprise was occurring in New York City. The choir had already submitted their mandatory entry CD and had made it to round two of the competition.

"Alright guys, I know we have grown closer this past term, but I still want everyone to be really close. For that reason I want you all to come up with an activity that we can all do together to bond. " Sir O said to the choir after their practice was over.

"Ooo! Laser tagging!" Conner screamed out.

"Yea, Laser tagging and then an amusement park!" added Travis.

"Yea! Laser tagging, amusement park, and go kart racing!" Conner shouted out eagerly.

"Yea! Laser tagging, amusement park, g-"

"No, no , and no," said Sir O to the brothers, "Something where I won't have to be chasing after you all day. After that last trip to Disney World I will never take you two anywhere where other people can get hurt."

"Oh yea. I remember that," Conner said laughing.

"How about we go camping," suggested Will.

"I don't want to be chasing after you all day in the woods," said Sir O shaking his head no.

"How about we go see the WWE live! Or create our own fight club!" chimed in Aaron.

"Definitely not," said Sir O.

"How about a sleep over, you can have it at my house. It's really big," said Christopher.

"Splendid idea! That way I don't have to go. Alright, I'll talk to your mother and we can all schedule a date," Sir O said going over to pat Chris on his head.

oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡

Later in the month Percy was packing his back pack. Percy was hoping he would be picked up by Chris's mother before his own mother arrived home because of the message on their answering machine from his school's principle. A few weeks from finishing the 3rd grade at his elementary school and he blew it because he had to press a little red button that freed all the fish from the aquarium that his school visited.

He didn't want to see his mother's disappointed face, especially since she had been so proud of him lately because of the choir.

Percy heard footsteps outside of his bedroom door and recognized it as his mother. He winced as the answering machine turned on and his mother heard the message about his latest failure. Then he heard a honk from a car, looking outside from his window he saw Chris peering out from a car window waving at him.

Percy quickly threw his boxers in his book bag and zipped it shut. He walked tiptoed over to his door and opened it gently, hoping his mother wouldn't notice him.

"Percy, we need to talk," his mother said to him from the kitchen ruining his chances at escaping.

Percy dragged his feet over to where she was standing gazing at the floor, not wanting to see her disappointed face, "Mom, Chris and his mother are already here."

"Percy what happened at the aquarium? You were so close to finishing the year there," his mom asked him.

Percy didn't want to talk to his mom now, he just wanted to be alone, "I have to go mom, I'll talk to you later okay?" Percy quickly hugged his mom goodbye and ran out of the door and to where Chris was waiting, ignoring his mother shouts at him to stop.

"Hey Percy! You look terrible, are you okay?" Chris asked Percy as he stepped into the van.

"I'm great!"Percy said to him, giving him a fake smile.

"Hi Percy, I'm Christopher's mother. You can call me Ms. Rodriguez," Chris's mother looked at him from the driver's seat and smiled at him. She was very pretty, she had long curly brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.

"Hi, I'm Percy," Percy said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"We have to pick up Aaron. Everyone else is going to meet us at my house," Chris said to Percy.

They drove for about six minutes arriving in a nicer area than Percy lived at a tall modern apartment. Outside was Aaron with a very buff, yet attractive woman next to them.

"Hey guys," Aaron said waving to them from the sidewalk.

The two mothers put his bag into the trunk of the van and then they set off to Chris's house which was located in the suburbs around where they had choir practice.

"Guess what I brought!" Aaron whispered excitedly to Percy and Chris in the back of the van. Aaron pulled out a bag filled with fireworks, smoke bombs, air rifles, and for whatever reason ninja stars. "I stole these from my mom's boyfriend! We can fight and stuff."

"Aaron what is wrong with you! If my mom catches us with this stuff she'll kill _me _and then she'll yell at you, but the point is I'm dead," Chris whispered loudly to Aaron.

"Why would you even need this stuff?" Percy asked toying with a ninja star.

Chris grabbed the star from Percy and took the bag from Aaron, "I'm hiding this in the car. None of you touch it, and don't tell anyone else about it. Understood?"

"But Chris!" Aaron pleaded eyeing his bag with doe eyes.

"No way, I'll get Will to sit on you if I catch you with any of this stuff," Chris said threateningly.

"Psh.. I can beat up Will. I'm not afraid of him," Aaron muttered to himself.

Chris stashed the bag in a compartment behind one of the chairs. The rest of the trip Aaron sat pouting in his seat while Percy and Chris played a few rounds of rock paper scissors.

When they arrived at Chris's house all the boys except Connor and Travis had arrived. Ms. Rodriguez let everyone into the house and told them to drop all of their items into the sitting room next to the entrance.

Their house was very nice. It was big and very modern. Chris had bragged before that his mother worked in the Twin Towers in New York on her own floor, she was the Director of her own company.

"I'm going to order a pizza and while you're waiting Chris is going to take you to the basement to play some video games. Behave boys," Ms. Rodriguez said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," everyone said, though Percy knew someone was going to do something. Especially after Connor and Travis came.

They hung out in the basement playing Grand Theft Auto on Chris's Playstation, snacking on BBQ potato chips and grape juice boxes that Castor and Pollux had brought over. After 30 minutes and few fights between Aaron and Will later, Chris's mother called for them to eat.

Everyone rushed upstairs to find Connor and Travis already eating pizza, they always snuck and managed to eat food, even Ms. Rodriguez hadn't seen them enter.

"Delicious pizza guys," Connor said with a mouth full of food.

"Scrumpscious!"chimed in Travis.

Everyone glared at them but dug in. After eating they sat around in the basement bored and trying to figure out what to do next.

"My mom says we can't go outside after dark," Chris said after someone suggested they play tag outside.

"Awww! Why are you such a baby," Aaron groaned.

"I'm not loser! My mom just worries a lot," Chris said glaring at him.

"My mom worries too but that just means you stand up to them and do what you want, that's what I do. Chicken?" Aaron teased as he started making chicken noises.

Chris grabbed Aaron and started stuffing his face into the carpet.

"How about we play hide and seek inside?" suggested Will as he broke up the still fighting Chris and Aaron.

"Yea! But we should play in the dark," Percy added.

Everyone agreed, and after a few minutes of Chris arguing with his mom to let them turn off all the lights they began. John, a boy a few years older than Percy, was "it" for the first round. After he began to count up to 40 everyone shot out in different directions.

Percy chose to hide behind the couch in the sitting room. Percy waited for what felt like an hour before his ADD set in and began getting impatient. Trying to change his position onto his stomach he accidentally made the couch make a loud screeching noise.

He heard someone giggle before, "GOTCHA!" John grabbed him by his shoulders. Percy let out a shriek and stood up. He couldn't see very well in the darkness but he made out Aaron, Chris, Castor, Pollux, and Will.

"It was too hard staying still," Castor said as the others nodded.

The seven of them set out as John tried to capture the remaining boys. After 10 minutes everyone had been found except Conner and Travis.

"I wonder where they are," John mused, "I looked everywhere right Chris?"  
Chris nodded at him.

"I bet you a dollar that they left the house," Will said, "only way to find them is to go outside and get them."

Chris looked horrified, he truly respected and honored every rule his mother set and the idea of leaving the house made him deathly afraid.

"No way guys, I'll just tell my mom. If she finds out we left, I'm dead," Chris said frantically trying to get someone to agree with him.

"You are such a baby! We're going outside, right guys?" Aaron said. Everyone nodded at him, including Percy.

Chris tried to stop them as everyone left out the door quietly but finally gave up, "I'm staying inside guys. As soon as you find Conner and Trevor come back inside immediately!"

Percy and the rest of the boys set out down the softly illuminated block. Suddenly they heard a loud popping sound and then small fireworks shot into the air. In the midst of it all were Connor and Travis dancing around with airsoft guns in their hands.

"My bag!" shouted Aaron as he rushed over to the twins.

"How did you find this bag?" Percy asked Connor and Travis.

"Just did a little snooping," said Connor as he lit a smoke bomb,

"We like to observe our surroundings," Travis said grinning at the smoke that was now filling the street.

"Ninja fight!" Aaron screamed grabbing a ninja star.

Everyone joined in with Travis and Connor lighting a few more fireworks as Aaron threw his ninja stars around. Then suddenly the ground started to shake.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The thumps got louder as it seemed whatever was making the ground shake was getting closer.

"Everyone go back inside!" Will shouted, his face dead serious. Conner, Travis, and Aaron ignored him as they continued setting off fireworks.  
Will grabbed them as the thumping felt like an earthquake, "In the house, now!"

Everyone soon became nervous as the seriousness of the situation started to set in. They all raced to the house, greeted by a still freaked out Chris.

"Conner and Travis! You guys are dead meat. I said not to leave!" Chris said before taking in all of our scared faces, "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I'm going back out there," Will said, his face without any humor.

"Wait! No, we agreed just to get Conner and Travis, my mo-"

"This is serious, I'm going out there," Will said interrupting Chris. As he made his way to the door Percy felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. Even though he was scared about what was out there, he still felt something tugging him forward.

"I'm going too," Percy suddenly said, breaking the tension in the air.

"Me too!" added Castor as Pollux nodded his head in agreement.

"Can't forget us!" shouted the Stoll brothers, high fiving each other.

"I'm never one to miss a fight," Aaron said grinning evilly.

"Stop!" Will shouted, breaking the sudden enthusiasm they now had, "I'm going alone. What's out there is here for me, stay inside or I swear I'll drown you all in the Hudson bay."

"But!-"

"No buts Aaron. I'm going alone," and with that said Will left them all standing there wondering what was going on.

"Well, he's not getting any smores," Chris said walking away from the door.

Everyone followed him into the kitchen where they then proceeded to make smores. All of them wondering what was going on outside. Percy really wanted to go out and help his friend, but Will seemed dead serious about none of them going out there.

After they finished eating they all went back to the basement and watched TV.

In the middle of Spongebob they heard steps on the stairs.

"Hey guys," said a battered and bruised Will standing on the stairs. Everyone got up, excited to see him.

"What happened, what was it?" Percy asked noticing a large gash on his cheek.

Will shrugged and walked over to couch, collapsing on it and closing his eyes, "Nothing really, just taking care of some business."

"Must be some serious business, you look like crap," said Conner.

"More like you just got your butt kicked," Aaron joked.

Will didn't laugh, he just kept his eyes closed.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep," Chris said noting the awkwardness in the room, "I'll get my mom to set up some sheets and covers."

No one found out what had happened to Will that night. They tried getting him to talk, but he stayed silent. After they told ghost stories they all decided to get some sleep.

Percy was having a hard time sleeping in the silent dark room, he could hear sniffles coming from where Will was sleeping.

* * *

**AN:/ Longest chapter yet! But I had fun writing it, I hope you all like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/** This chapter is why this story is partially a drama. I mean, childhood isn't all rainbows and ponies. So serious drama coming up,** strong K+**.

**Chapter 7: Forever Memories**

It was now September and an 8-year old Percy had started the 3rd grade. Over the past few months he had the best summer of his life.

The choir had many trips to the pool and the beach. And Percy's mother managed to get them a few days away from Smelly Gabe. Together, they went to the beach. They spent days swimming, watching the waves and making smores.

Percy had also developed a closer friendship with Castor, Pollux and Chris. The three of them had many sleepovers. Percy even managed- with the help of Chris- to complete a massive prank against the Stoll brothers that left the two smelling like shaving cream for days.

The only bad news was that shortly after the sleepover at Chris's house in May, Will left the choir. He didn't tell anyone why, he simply disappeared. No one knew where he went but Percy was especially sad that one of his role models was gone. Sir O was also upset that his best singer was missing, and decided to cancel Percy and Aaron's duet that was supposed to be with Will.

oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡

This September day was like any other summer day; hot, humid, and crowded with lots of people all heading to their work.

Percy left especially early that morning to set up his project on the solar system. It wasn't until class began at 8 AM that he noticed something was terribly wrong.

The teachers had all been called for an emergency meeting in the conference room. Percy sat restlessly as his teacher left a room full of rowdy 8 and 9-year olds alone. Percy was itching to get up and join the others, but he was not going to get suspended during his second week of school.

Mrs. Rosas came back a while later with tears running down her cheeks. Everyone became immediately silent as they looked at their vulnerable teacher.  
"Class I have terrible news. There's been an emergency at the Twin Towers, some people have died," Mrs. Rosas said while holding back her tears, "However don't panic, the firemen and police are doing everything they can to help everyone."

Percy noticed a few kids break out into tears, he knew that some of them had family members that worked in the twin towers. He felt his heart breaking for all of them. He didn't know what he'd do if his mom ever died.

Mrs. Rosas continued, "Due to the situation we are letting anyone whose parents pick them up go home early, if your parent or guardian is unable to pick you up you will be allowed to stay at the school."

After she was finished speaking Mrs. Rosas tried to calm the few that were now bawling unsuccessfully.

It was then that Percy thought of his friend Chris, whose mother worked in one of the towers. He felt his heart pound as he tried to believe that she was okay. Percy wasn't religious, his mother didn't raise him that way, but he sent out a prayer to whomever could hear him to help his friend's mother.

A while later Percy's mother picked him. She held his hand tightly all the way home. Percy- who had been silent the whole way- cried as soon as they entered their apartment, his mother held him close and whispered calming things in his ear.

oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡

The next day Percy and his mother decided to pay Chris a visit. They wanted to make sure that he was okay, and find out if his mother way injured.

They took the train to his house and knocked on Chris's large door. They were greeted by an old woman who looked like she'd been crying all day.

"Excuse me, my son is friends with Chris, we were wondering if he was here," Sally told the old woman.

The old woman said something in Spanish and motioned for Sally and Percy to follow her.

The house that had once seemed cheerful and playful now was sullen and dim. Only a few candles were lit and it was quiet except for sniffling.

The woman led them into the parlor where Chris was sitting with red eyes next to Sir O. Sir O looked the saddest I had ever seen him. When they noticed Percy Chris could only look at him in pain and Percy knew she was gone.

Percy didn't know what do in this type of situation. He wanted to comfort his friend but how? His mother was dead. If his own mother had died his soul would be crushed.

"Hi Percy, Mrs. Jackson," Sir O said giving them a polite smile, "I was just talking to Chris about his future living arrangements."

"Christopher, I'm so sorry about your mother sweetheart. If you ever need anything I'll be there for you," Sally said going over to Chris and giving him a hug.

Chris only nodded his head, Percy could see fresh tears building up.

"Where is he going?" Percy asked Sir O.

"To live with relatives and friends," said Sir O.

Sally and Percy stayed for hours that day as they watched Chris pack his bags. The old woman was Chris's grandmother who was unable to care for him and would be sending him off. As Percy was about to leave Chris stopped him at the door.

"I'm going where Will is," Chris told him quietly.

"Will? You guys are related?" Percy questioned, confused.

"I don't think so, but I'm going to a place where lots of people are like me. That's what Sir O said. I'm going to miss you Percy. You and Castor and Pollux have all been really great friends. Here's something to remember me by in case we don't see each other again," Chris handed Percy the ninja star from the sleepover. "I stole it from the Stolls."

Percy grinned. With that Chris gave Percy a hug and went back inside.

Percy and Sally walked back to their apartment.

* * *

**AN:/** Thanks for all the Reviews! They really gave me the motivation to finish this chapter (and the next) today.

How am I going to end this? 1 or 2 chapters left. 1 if I chose the easy way out, 2 if I actually make an effort.

Review/Story Alert/Favorite…Whatever you feel like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Let's never give up.**

****Percy looked over at Chris Rodriguez whose face was bright red and eyes were gleaming. Their eyes met and Percy felt a sense of renewed friendship. He'd forgotten those times with Chris, Castor, and Pollux. His heart ached even more at the sadness of not being around Castor more before he died. But at least he regained those moments, they were still precious to him.

* * *

Weeks passed, which felt like years. All the excitement from the past summer was basically gone. The choir met, but the enthusiasm was gone. Three other boys had a family member pass away on September 11th.

Travis and Connor tried to get everyone happy again, they'd set off stink bombs or eat all the food. But no one reacted.

Everyone was down in the dumps.

"Everyone, the Choir Olympics is in three days. You guys sound terrible. Awful. John, when I say sing with vibrato, I don't mean shaking your head quickly to get your voice to shake. Aaron when I say don't punch Castor and Pollux on their head, that doesn't mean it's okay slap them on their heads," Sir O groaned and then looked at Percy, "And Percy, it's obvious when you aren't singing because the soprano section sounds like a group of constipated cats."

"Well that's encouraging," Pollux said rolling his eyes as he was leaning back in his seat.

"Why don't we just cancel going this year," said Michael Yew. Michael had been older than Will, but because he was tiny (even tinier than Percy), he only recently after Will's departure became the leader of the group.

Sir O shook his head, "We can't, I forgot to mention this to you but the choir ends after this event."

Everyone jumped out of their seats in surprise.

"What? Why?" everyone asked at the same time.

Sir O slowly walked over to the large grand piano and sat on the bench, "I am no longer needed here by the higher ups, they're almost finished with what they're doing and so I'm returning to my home. My cold and depressing home."

"What higher ups! Why don't you tell them to come down here and have them talk to me!" Aaron shouted puffing his chest out as Travis and Connor patted him on his back in approval.

"Yeah, send them here and we'll take care of them," added Connor.

Sir O laughed and shook his head, "I'm afraid you're all a little out of their league. Anyways, that's why we have to compete. Don't you all want to finish knowing after everything that's happened you accomplished something. When I was a young man-"

A few people groaned but Sir O continued his speech, "When I was a young man I was madly in love with a woman. We married and lived happily together for many years."

"Woah you were married Sir O? What happened she left you?" Aaron asked grinning.

Sir O looked a little peeved, but mostly sad as he continued, "No, she died."

Aaron slumped back in his chair guiltily.

"She fell and was bitten by a venomous snake. I suffered years living in pain. I refused to sing after that. I refused to play music. For what was music when the light of my world was gone?"

Everyone shifted in their seats as they all for once felt genuinely bad for Sir O.

"I wondered around for years after that, contemplated taking my life. Well many long years passed and then I was visited by my father. He gave me his instrument and asked me to play. I declined at first but then later began to play.

I put my soul into the song it became my favorite song, it was a song for Eurydice."

"Like that woman who died in that story," whispered someone from behind Percy.

Sir O continued, "After that I realized all the years I had wasted sorrowfully wallowing in my own pity I was sent here, to help others who possibly are just wasting away not using their talents. Not growing but just waiting. I don't want any of you to become like me."

After he said that he got up and left the room leaving everyone to think about what he had just said.

After a few moments of silence Connor stood up and went to the front of the room, "You guys I think I know what we have to do."

Travis joined his brother, "Yeah! We can't let Sir O think everything was for nothing. I don' t know about the rest of you but me and Connor were headed for a terrible future. Our mom said we'd be in jail by the time we were 10. And well look at us now, I'm 10 and he's 11. We have only almost been in jail thanks to Sir O!"

Everyone laughed and energy started flowing through the room. Percy was also getting interested in what they were saying. He also didn't want everything to be for nothing, he wanted to prove not only to everyone but himself that he could do something incredible.

"We are going to practice all day and everyday until the event and we are going to win!" Connor screamed.

Everyone erupted into cheers. Travis and Connor started setting off party poppers (where they got them from nobody knew).

Sir O came down to see where the ruckus was coming from and to make sure everyone wasn't killing each other.

"Sir O, please teach us. We really want to win and we need your help," John said with everyone nodding and shouting out their agreement.

Sir O looked at us stunned. Then a smile broke out onto his face, "Well then, let's get to it!"

* * *

oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡oコ:彡

For the days leading up to the competition everyone practiced their hardest. The boys decided to stay at Sir O's house with their parent's permission so that they could stay longer to practice.

Percy, Aaron and Michael were selected to be the main soloist for the song that originally also featured Will and Chris. Resulting in them having to practice much longer than everyone.

Percy was excited to compete. He felt he was singing his very best, even Sir O complimented him on his progress.

It was the two nights before the competition and Sir O was allowing a party to be held for all choristers. Even Cleepy came, though he was mainly sitting in the kitchen complaining about how loud everyone was.

"Let's play a game of tag," suggested a boy named Ryan.

Everyone groaned, over the past few days they had played at least 200 games of tag. Connor and Travis were even playing it in the sleep.

"We should ride bikes," suggested Castor, "And go to the lake a few blocks down," added Pollux.

"That sounds fun," Percy chimed in, he liked water. Some boys were pyrotechnics, he was a hydrotechnic.

Everyone else agreed, except Ryan who insisted on a game of tag.

They rode bikes, that were wither stolen by Travis and Connor or dropped off by their parents, to the creek. Along the way they were playing cowboys and horses as they tried to kick each other off from their bikes.

Once they reached the lake they all got off and started a game of skipping rocks.

"This is boring, let's have a little fun," Travis said grinning to his brother. Suddenly they both grabbed Pollux and threw him into the lake, laughing in amusement.

"POLLUX!" screamed Castor as he tried to reach down and grab his brother who was flailing, "He can't swim you dumb butts save him!"

Percy reacted without thinking, one minute he was on the ground the next he was in the cold water. The shock of his body in the cold lake consumed him for a moment and then he got his bearings. He quickly swam over to wear Castor was now starting to sink and grabbed him, which was very hard to do considering Castor was 3 times his size.

Percy focused on keeping Castor's head out of the water which was hard to do when Castor kept flailing. Finally with help from everyone on surface they were lifted onto the ground.

Castor ran to his brother to makes sure he was okay, and Michael went over to Connor and Travis and punched them both on the face, which was a site seeing as Michael being only 4'2" and Connor and Travis about 5'6".

"That wasn't cool at all guys," Michael said to the two brothers who were holding their cheeks in pain on the ground.

"We didn't know he couldn't swim," Travis said defensive.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have if we'd known, I thought everyone could swim."

Percy was still angry at the Stolls for being so reckless that he went over to wear Connor was sitting and pushed him into the lake.  
Everyone laughed as Connor screamed from the coldness of the water.

"You're dead Jackson!" Connor screamed at Percy while trying to splash him with water. Travis then came behind Percy and pushed him in, Percy grabbed Travis's wrist as he was falling over making them both enter the water with a splash.

Other choir members began to jump in the lake and they had a splash battle, everyone laughing forgetting the earlier incident.

After a half an hour had passed they decided to head back to the house for food. Upon entering they were greeted by the shouts of an angry Sir O who was wondering why all of his party guests left before he was going to perform.

Later that night after all the partying was over, and they were forced to get some rest by Sir O, Percy smiled to himself in the darkness taking in the day. Then he drifted off into happy dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sometimes we should listen to mom.**

Of all the days to get a cold it had to be the day of the big event. Percy cursed a few swear words he had learned from the Stoll brothers in his head as he coughed.

"Perhaps we should tell Sir O that you can't make it," Sally said to him as he sat in bed pouting.

Percy shook his head furiously, wincing at the pain of his headache. "No mom, I'm going. Just give me some of the medicine okay?"

Sally sighed and put a thermometer in his mouth, after waiting a minute she took it out. "You're temperature is 101, you have a fever. I really don't think you should go," Sally said worriedly.

Percy scowled and pushed his blankets off of him and stumbled to his feet. He felt a rush of blood go to his head and would've fell had his mother not caught him.

"Percy! You're going to hurt yourself if you do that," Sally said steering him back to his bed. Percy resisted though and remained standing much to his mother's protests.

He held on to the bed posts, trying to keep himself from falling. His body felt cold from the chills and his head felt like someone was beating it. "I have to go mom don't you understand?" Percy said shakily, his throat felt like it was burning with each word.

Tears started welling up in his eyes, he couldn't let all of that work be for nothing. He just couldn't. He didn't want to grow up wasting his life, with his only success being at failing. Percy knew he didn't have the best life, but that didn't mean he had to just accept his terrible fate so easily.

"Please mom. I really need to do this," Percy begged her. He knew his mother would have the final say in the matter, especially since he didn't even know where the event was being held or how to get there.

His mother sighed and sat on the bed and grabbed him in her arms. "Okay Percy, you can go," She whispered before kissing his sweaty forehead.

His mother helped him bathe and put on his golden choir robes. He ate warm chicken noodle soup, delighted in the feeling of it soothing his raw throat.

Finally it was time for them to head over to the rest of the choir. Smelly Gabe was still asleep luckily, so they didn't have to worry about him making them late.

They drove to Carnegie Hall where the event would be held. Percy saw the choir waiting outside of the building amongst a crowd of people as his mother drove up.

"Bye mom," Percy said giving her a kiss after he unbuckled himself from his seat.

"Have fun Percy, break a leg and if you feel too bad tell me. It's not the end of the world if you can't sing," Sally said to him. Percy nodded, but knew no matter what he was going to sing on that stage today.

The choir all cheered when he got out of the car. He realized he was the last one to arrive again. A few of the guys gave him a pat on the back which made him wince in pain. He ignored it though, he didn't want them to think he couldn't sing.

"Hey guys," he said nasally. His nose was a bit congested. Luckily they didn't seem to notice and they entered the hall, following after Cleepy and Sir O.

Percy walked in the back as they reached their practice room. Before Percy was about to step in he felt a hand grab him on his arm.

"You're sick," Sir O told him.

Percy guessed he wouldn't be able to lie to him. "It's just a little cold. I can still sing fine. It's just a little snot," Percy said hoping Sir O wouldn't tell him he couldn't sing.

"Back when I was a child there came a day when I had a performance scheduled. My father and a few relatives were also going to come and watch, however I practiced too hard and neglected my health. I became sick. Everyone told me not to sing, but I wanted to impress my father. However my mother wouldn't argue with me and made me stay in bed," Sir O said in a dreamy tone.

"How is that supposed to inspire me?" Percy asked.

"Well you're here which means your mother must think you're okay to sing, so it's fine by me!" Sir O said and he pushed Percy into the room with the others.

Percy took a seat on the edge of a couch as the others sat in dressing chairs in front of large mirrors.

"Sir O is Clinique a good company?" Travis asked as he stared at some bottle.

"I don't know, why?" Sir O asked.

"Because we're wondering if our mom will like this makeup," Connor said laughing as he stuffed some more makeup in his robe pockets.

Sir O struggled to get all the stolen items from Connor and Travis before addressing all of them.

"As everyone knows this will be our last day together as a group," everyone got quiet at the realization, "That being said I want everyone to enjoy this day. I also want to stress that winning is important."

"My mom says winning isn't everything," John said.

"It isn't but it's still important," Sir O explained, "Anyways, everyone go out there and prove yourselves. About what we talked about the other day, I want you guys to have this memory forever. Well maybe not forever, or even that long."

A few kids looked questioningly at him.

"Well, I want you all for the time we are here to know that you all accomplished something magnificent. As cheesy as it may sound, you boys are all winners in my heart," Sir O said dramatically as he dabbed at the tears that were not in his eyes.

"That was cheesy," Connor said laughing. Everyone joined in. Percy was glad everyone wasn't nervous or tense and even though he felt like crap and it hurt for him to make a sound he laughed too.

Sir O explained to them the order of songs they were going to sing in. There would be three rounds during the competition. 32 countries had made it to the first round. After that round the judges would chose only 16 countries to compete in the next round. Then the final round would be between 4 countries.

When it was time for their choir to perform in the first round Percy was nervous and feeling nauseas. He had to hold on to Pollux and Castor as they walked on the stage.

"Just hold on to us if you feel wobbly," Castor whispered as they stood on the stage.

Percy looked out into the massive audience and tried to spot his mom. He could see her sitting in the front row. He wanted to wave but knew Sir O would have his head if he tried because it looked unprofessional.

Then they began to sing. The first song was in Latin. Percy didn't know Latin at all and some of the words were hard for him to pronounce but he was decent enough at it.

The pain in his throat increased with every sound but he kept singing, he held back the pain and knew it would be over soon. Finally his pain ended after they sang the last note. He thought he would faint on the spot but he held onto Castor and Pollux for support.

They walked of the stage and Percy could only vaguely make out the cheering.

"You look like crap Percy," Michael said to him after they returned to their practice room.

"I feel like crap," Percy whispered to him as he lay sprawled on the couch, not caring if he was taking up all the space.

"Sir O, should Percy still be singing?" Michael asked Sir O after he entered the room.

Percy quickly sat up, and cursed at not realizing it was going to hurt him if he kept doing that. "I'm fine Sir O, really," Percy said trying to reassure the man.

Sir O sighed but nodded, and Percy lay back down and drifted off to sleep while the others talked about the performance.

Percy woke up to the cheering of the others. "We made it! We made it!" A few of them were shouting. Percy wanted to tell them all to shut up and let him sleep before he actually took in the news.

Michael noticed he was awake and smiled at him, "We're going to the next round. We have to perform in 10 minutes, will you be okay?"

Percy nodded and sat up. Everyone was really enthusiastic about the news. The Stoll brothers were dancing as they forced a few others to dance with them. Aaron was doing weird karate moves, Castor and Pollux were making a toast with their grape juice boxes. Percy smiled at their happiness but he wished he wasn't so sick so that he could enjoy it.

After the ten minutes passed Percy was once again holding on to Castor and Pollux for support as they walked on the stage. Percy had thought he had felt bad earlier, now he felt like he had just finished running a trillion miles only to have someone beat him up.

Percy struggled as they sang their next song. He swayed a bit but luckily caught himself before falling. Luckily their second song was short and mostly called for Percy to just say "Ahhhh" the whole time.

After their song was over Percy was singing praises in his head as he was able to go back to the couch. He drifted off to sleep as soon as he lay down.

He was once again awoken to the cheers of the choir members. He weakly smiled at the news they had made it to the final round. It was just England, Brazil and Japan in the final round along with them.

Percy looked at Sir O who was laughing and smiling at the cheerful choir. Then Sir O caught Percy's eyes and walked over to him.

"You're solo is next Percy," Sir O said to him, "Are you sure you can sing?"

Percy nodded as he lay on the couch, he was too weak to move into a sitting position. "I can do it Sir O, trust me," He said quietly.

Sir O looked skeptical but didn't argue with him. "Is everyone ready for the next round?" Sir O asked the choir.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted. Percy groaned and tried to cover his ears.

After Sir O looked over each one of them again they walked onto the stage. Percy, Michael, and Aaron entered the stage last because they all had solos in this song.

Percy didn't know how he managed to walk onto the stage without falling because of his lack of support but he was proud of himself that he didn't.

The song began and luckily Percy's solo was at the very end. Percy concentrated on remaining upright through most of it. He saw his mother looking worried in the audience and gave her a small smile, he didn't want her to worry. About halfway through the song Percy noticed a few unicorns waving at him in the audience, he caught himself before he waved back and just smiled at them.

Finally it was his turn to sing:

**As secret as a dream you call,**

**As silent as the night for all you cry,**

**You whisper in my silent sleep,**

**You answer to my call when lost I cry,**

Percy reached the last measure of the song. He had to hold the note at the end and he could feel himself losing it. He was starting to see black and the audience was swirling.

"Lacrymosaaaa," Percy sung out with all his might. As soon as Sir O motioned for him to stop he felt his body give out and gave into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Thanks!  
**

Percy awoke to the sound of beeping in a dark room. He was still groggy as he tried to sit up but a large warm hand on his chest kept him from rising.

"Percy, you need to sleep," a deep voice said to him. Percy couldn't recognize the speaker and it was too dark to make out a face, but something told Percy that he was safe. And the voice was so calming.

"You were great today Percy. You made me so proud," the voice said again. Percy smiled and his eyes began to close. He tried to keep them open, he wanted to hear the man some more but he couldn't.

Percy woke later to the sound of screaming.

"Don't touch that!" yelled a frantic Sir O, "Why are you drinking it?"

Percy opened his eyes to see Aaron holding the water that was next to his bed and some of the liquid dribbling down his mouth.

"I'm thirsty and you wouldn't give me juice," Aaron said challengingly.

"What does this button do?" Connor or Travis said from the side of Percy's bed. He noticed Percy staring at him and grinned, "You're awake!"

Percy groaned and sat up, he still felt bad but not as much as earlier. His throat still hurt when he swallowed but his head didn't hurt as much.

"What happened?" he asked. He saw Connor, Travis, Aaron, Pollux, Castor, Sir O, and about everyone else from the choir surrounding him. "Where am I?" Percy asked as he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar setting.

"You fainted!" Aaron said smugly, "I guess you couldn't handle the pressure."

Sir O grabbed the bag of liquid from Aaron's hands and gave him a scolding look. Then he turned to Percy and smiled, "You did a great job Percy. You fainted on the stage and your mother and I took you to the hospital. You've been asleep for the past day. It's amazing you were able to sing at all since you have a bad case of Pneumonia."

Percy didn't know what Pneumonia was but it sounded pretty bad. Then he remembered the competition, "Did we win?"

The rest of the guys got silent and their faces fell.

"Percy. We couldn't stop it," Travis said sadly, Percy could see tear welling up in his eyes.

Pollux and Castor began to start bawling and the others looked like they were crying too. Percy didn't know they would take them losing so badly.

"Stop what?" Percy asked nervously.

"The large asteroid that destroyed Carnegie hall and killed everyone inside including the judges before they could tell us the results!" Connor screamed as he covered his face with his hands and starting shrieking.

"What?" Percy asked. He was starting to think his sickness was affecting his brain. Everyone began to bawl loudly in the room.

"Oh shut up all of you," Sir O said glaring at them, "We won Percy. They just wanted to scare you a bit."

"We won?" Percy smiled at the realization. He had done it, well they had done it. They won!

Percy grinned and would've done a little dance had he not thought he would've collapsed if he tried to stand. "That's amazing!"

The others smiled, though Connor and Travis still looked peeved that Sir O had ruined their prank.

"We won a trophy and everything!" Castor said pulling out a small silver trophy that had a golden microphone sticking out the top, "Your mom has yours."

Percy was wondering where his mom was, he hadn't seen her since before he fainted. That's when he remembered the guy who was in his room earlier.

"Did any of you visit me earlier?" Percy asked.

They all looked confused and shook their heads.

"I haven't seen you since I helped admit you in here. The rest of us just arrived about 20 minutes ago. Why?" Sir O asked.

"There was a guy in here earlier. He knew my name and congratulated me," Percy told them.

Sir O frowned as he looked like he was contemplating something, "It couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what?" Pollux asked.

Sir O looked up, remembering the others in the room. "Oh nothing. It's impossible really, it was probably a doctor. Your mom has been telling everyone about you. She went downstairs for some food, she has been here all day sitting next to you."

Percy nodded. He kind of was hoping one of them knew who the man was. For some reason Percy had a feeling like he'd met that man before, so he didn't think it was a doctor.

"We haven't even told him the best part about us winning yet," Michael said from a chair in the back of the room.

"Oh yes. I already discussed the plans with your mother. Apparently the winner of the choral event wins a trip to Disneyworld. Due to your mother's fear of airplanes we are taking a road trip to Disneyworld in Florida!" Sir O said as the others erupted into cheers.

Percy was stoked, he'd never really went outside of New York due to his mother's fear of flying.

"When are we going?" Percy asked.

"That's the bad news, we have to wait until next year to go," Travis said.

"Because we still have school," Connor added.

"What are we going to do until then?" Percy asked.

Everyone looked at Sir O expectantly. Percy hoped the choir still wasn't disbanding. Though his mother did believe that he had matured enough to stay home by himself in the future.

Sir O looked at their hopeful expressions and smiled, "I'm sorry boys. I really did try and talk to the overheads but they said no to continuing the choir."

Everyone's expressions fell. They had all secretly hoped that winning would let them continue.

"But we will see each other again next summer, it's only about 10 months away. You won't even notice the time," Sir O said as he patted Aaron's head who looked like he wanted to either cry or hit someone.

"Thank you Sir O," Percy said from his bed. He was going to miss the choir but he was truly thankful for everything Sir O had done for them. He had the best year of his life with the choir and he would forever cherish the memory.

The other boys in the room began to thank Sir O too.

"Thank you Sir O, you really taught me a lot," Michael said smiling at their teacher.

Connor and Travis nodded and patted Sir O on the back, "Thanks Sir O," Travis said.

"We had a lot of good times stealing your food and we think your cooking and our stealing has improved during the years we have gotten to know you," Connor said grinning slyly.

Sir O glared at him but smiled.

"Thanks Sir O. I had lots of fun and this choir has helped me make new friends," Pollux said as Castor nodded.

After everyone thanked Sir O the nurse came in to shoo everyone from the room.

Percy smiled as his mother came in.

"You're okay!" his mother said as she kissed his forehead relentlessly. Percy saw tears forming in her eyes and he gave her a hug, he didn't like seeing her cry.

"I feel fine mom," Percy said smiling at her.

She nodded and dabbed at her eyes, "You were beautiful up there Percy. I have your trophy too." She took out a silver trophy with a golden microphone at the top. Percy could make out his name engraved on the bottom.

"Did they tell you about the trip to Disneyworld next year?" his mother asked.

"Yup, it's going to be really fun. Mom?"

"Hmm," his mother asked him as she lay down on the small hospital bed next to him.

"Thanks for making me join the choir."

**THE END**

* * *

**AN:/** I'll continue! Just not with this exact story. I'm going to make a sequel. And it will feature all the gods as the boys and Sir O go to Disneyland! :D I'm still writing it so look for it next week**. (1/29/12 - Nope, I'm not writing a sequel sorry. I had the first chapter written but the gods seemed too out of character and I don't know how to fix it. But maybe one day in the future, I loved writing this story.)**

At **LOL**: Thanks for your kind words.!

At **Bigfan**: Thanks for reviewing. I don't really know how to continue directly from this story as it would be boring writing 10 months of them just going to school every day.

At **ILuvZarter**: Thanks for reviewing this story! :D I posted this before but accidentally deleted it. I think in total from the past reviews it has about 19. So I don't mind.

At **alexandriarulzforeva** : lol, definitely not professional. But I've had pneumonia before and it's not fun at all. Thank you for reviewing!

At **Ranger Sage** : Thanks for the reviews : ) I hope you liked the ending.

At **minite**: Forgot to mention this earlier but yup, Sir O is Orpheus. I wrote that he was returning to his home which he described as cold and lonely place. So I was thinking the underworld after he died. And then Hephaestus had an idea about a reality TV show and he asked the other gods for permission to use Orpheus as a choir director. But, now Orpheus has to go back (at least until the summer). Thank you for reviewing!

At **LiliL-1113** : Thanks for reviewing and liking it. I was hoping some would find this an interesting subject.

At **sonofsun321**: Thanks for loving it! I love it too, especially since it's now complete.


End file.
